Un pedazo de mi vida
by Body Toxic
Summary: "Un beso al aire y un guiño me hicieron caer en el más profundo y deseable infierno." {Drabbles} {Diferentes parejas}
1. YohaRiko

La conocí en la calle, le pregunté qué hora era y sólo me apuntó hacia el gran reloj de la plaza central, seguro creyó que era una idiota por no fijarme antes en el, pero si lo hizo supo disimularlo muy bien, o tal vez era el hecho de que se encontraba ocupada acomodando sus pertenencias que ni siquiera prestó demasiada atención. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo lo agradecí, ella era demasiado atractiva como soportar que se burlara de mí. Me coloque a una distancia prudente para seguir observándola sin levantar sospechas y continuar a la espera de mi compañera. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la joven saltó hasta posarse en la orilla de la jardinera cercana, resaltando de inmediato.

"Mortales insulsos"

Definitivamente ese no era el tono de voz que había imaginado para ella, era demasiado fuerte e imponente.

"En esta tarde gloriosa" Rió suavemente, pero no entendí el motivo. "Yohane, el ángel caído los maravilla con su excepcional belleza; ¿Cuántos de ustedes caerán ante su hechizo de amor?"

Yo la miraba con ligera sorpresa, qué era ese discurso y lo más importante, ¡Por qué la gente se detenía a escucharla!

"Fufufu~ resistirse está de más, dejen que sus almas sean teñidas de la más negra obscuridad. ¿Lo escuchan? ¿Son capaces de oírlo ya? ¡Son las almas de mis pequeños demonios que vitorean por su señora!"

Lo más asombroso no era su discurso extraño, sino la gran cantidad de gente que había reunido alrededor. Desde niños hasta adultos le prestaban atención... no lo negaré, algunos reían y la apuntaban con el dedo, pero eso no afectaba para nada su hablar.

"Únanse a mi ejercito, sientan el poder de lucifer adueñarse de cada ápice de su ser, ¡No duden, entreguen sus almas y serán recompensados con las más gratas recompensas!"

Para ese instante varios habían seguido ya su camino dejando atrás un par de monedas, mientras otros estaban a la espera de algo más. Y como caído del cielo, pronto llegó.

"Sean los pequeños demonios de Yohane~"

Un guiño y un beso al aire fue suficiente para acelerar el corazón de todos los presentes, incluida yo. Era una persona extraña, pero aquello no le quitaba lo linda.

Acabado el 'show' como preferí llamarle, la chica entregó tarjetas de presentación a cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Algunos llegaron al extremo de estrechar su mano y agradecerle sus palabras con lagrimas en los ojos. No sabía si hablaban en serio o únicamente deseaban tener contacto físico con ella.

"¡Riko-chan!"

Por fin, después de largos minutos de espera mi amiga hizo acto de presencia. Evite regañarla por su tardanza y me limite a saludarla con una sonrisa, comenzaba a andar en su dirección cuando una voz grave recién conocida me llamó.

"Mi pequeño demonio, ¿Te vas tan pronto?"

Me giré lentamente, ¡En verdad estaba hablándome a mí!

"¿Di-Disculpa?"

"Te disculpo"

Sin permitirme explicar extendió una de sus tarjetas ante mí, yo por simple inercia la tome.

"Tu mirada fue suficiente para saber cuanto deseas pertenecer a mi ejercito."

Y a mí su mirada me expresó algo diferente a sus motivos dichos y así, con elegante caminar desapareció entre la gente. Llevé la tarjeta hasta mi nariz, sonriendo ante la fragancia de fresas silvestres; tal vez había caído en su hechizo.

* * *

 _Hola, hola~ este drabble forma parte del 3er desafió de_ _ **Es de fanfics**_ _. Es el primero que realizo y me ha parecido bastante entretenido, espero que sea de su agrado y tal vez termine por aportar algunos más~ ¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias? ¡Cualquiera será bienvenido!_  
 _PD: Intente hacer lo mejor posible a Yohane & Riko _


	2. El primer amor — NozoNico

**NozoNico - "En algún momento alrededor de la media noche"  
**  
En algún momento alrededor de la media noche comprendí que estaba enamorada. Fue viendo sus fotos que me encontré sonriendo y de ahí un sinfín de pensamientos se fueron entrelazando hasta que fui capaz de llegar a la verdad; mi corazón había sido robado...

"¡Pero el corazón de un idol sólo pertenece a sus fans!" Grité por lo alto, cubriendo rápidamente mis labios antes de cometer el error de despertar a mis hermanos. Cómo había sucedido, no lograba explicarlo. "Agh, debe ser esa maldita galleta rancia que comí." Me metí debajo de las cobijas sin darle mayor importancia al asunto y cerré mis ojos dispuesta a terminar con esos pensamientos tontos. "La gran idol Nico Yazawa enamorada, tonterías."

Al despertar horas más tarde, ningún pensamiento de la noche pasada volvió a cruzar por mi mente, pero fue al verla camino a la escuela que nuevamente surgió esa posibilidad. Ella era bonita, nadie podía negarlo; piernas firmes, cabello largo y sedoso, sonrisa misteriosa y mirada intrigante, y pechos...¡Grandes pechos! Aparté la vista de ella tan rápido como pude, era gay, yo definitivamente me estaba fijando en Nozomi de manera gay.

"Nico, ¿Todo bien?"

"¡Agh, sí!"

Me apresure a caminar dejando a Eli y Nozomi tras de mí, no podía permitir que vieran mis mejillas sonrojadas o definitivamente las tendría molestando toda la mañana. Sin embargo ni así fui capaz de salvarme del mayor peligro...

"Yazawa, Toujo, ustedes formaran la pareja numero 7"

"Agh, no profesor, ¡Por qué debo de estar con ella!"

"Guarda silencio Yazawa"

Gruñi de pura frustración mientras dirigía mi asiento junto al de Nozomi.

"¿Por qué me hieres así Nicocchi? Parece que no quieres trabajar conmigo"

Mientras lanzaba su falso discurso movia sus manos de una manera ya conocida, me fue inevitable no temblar de miedo.

"Debió tocarte hacer el trabajo con Eli"

"Siempre lo hago con Eli, ahora era tu turno Nicocchi"

Nozomi me mostró una de sus sonrisas pícaras mientras me guiñaba un ojo, pero en lugar de sonrojarme por su juego de palabras sólo consiguió hacerme hervir en celos.

"Pues yo no quiero hacerlo contigo, mejor sola"

"Nicochii, lastimas mi frágil corazón"

"¡Ustedes dos empiecen a trabajar!"

El regaño del maestro no hizo más que aumentar mi furia, abrí el libro de texto de golpe y comencé a leer línea por línea, por puesto no entendía nada por pensar en Eli y Nozomi, en todo lo que seguramente hacían.

Minutos después Nozomi volvió a hablar.

"¿Sigues de gruñona Nicochii? Ah~ sólo espero que no sea alguna treta para no hacer nada y que aún así ponga tu nombre en el trabajo"

"Claro que no, no seas idiota"

Sin tener mayor opción me incline sobre la mesa para ver lo que Nozomi escribía, pero de un momento a otro deje de prestar atención, su aroma me había atrapado, si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de hundirme en la curvatura de su cuello e inhalar con fuerza, si tan sólo ella me amará...

* * *

 **Y fue turno del NozoNico uvu, estaré actualizando -espero que constantemente- éste titulo con otros drabbles más, posiblemente repita las parejas, pero ninguna historia formará parte de la otra. Si quieren pueden dejarme un tema o frase para los siguientes drabbles, también opciones de parejas~ aunque no prometo mucho, tal vez de algunas no pueda hacerlas debido a que no me provoque nada la pareja ; ;**

 **¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! ¿Dudas, comentarios, peticiones? Todo es bien recibido c:**


	3. KotoMaki

**KotoMaki — "Limpió el par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y sonrió"**

"Eres una terca, debiste dejar de trabajar en el vestuario cuando te lo pedí"

Lo que Maki menos esperaba de su cita para el desayuno en la residencia Minami era toparse con la anfitriona aún en camisón y con un semblante para nada envidiable.

"No pude evitarlo Maki-chan, en verdad deseaba verte usando el traje "

"Eso podía esperar"

Sin tener mayor opción Maki dejó la elegante caja de cartón llena de pastelillos en la entrada principal y sujetó a Kotori por el codo y antebrazo, parecía que estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

"¿Y tu mamá?"

"Tenía una junta importante, es posible que llegue un poco tarde. "

"Imagino que no le comentaste sobre tu condición "

"Tiene mejores cosas en las cuales preocuparse"

La linda risa que Kotori dejó huir fue interrumpida por un ataque agresivo de tos el cual parecía no tener fin a pesar de las constantes palmadas y suaves masajes que Maki brindó en la espalda de su mayor. Al menos un minuto más tarde la joven de cabellos grisáceos consiguió calmarse, limpió el par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y sonrió sutilmente.

"L-Lo siento Maki-chan, tendremos que dejar el desayuno para otro día"

"No te disculpes por eso"

Teniendo cuidado y la mayor paciencia posible Maki se encargó de llevar hasta su habitación a Kotori, ya ahí la arropo hasta el cuello e ignoro las miraditas que ella le regalaba, eso sólo la incomodaba.

"Quédate aquí, no te atrevas a moverte"

"Tranquila Maki-chan, no lo haré"

Maki dio una ultima mirada a la joven sobre la cama y desapareció por el pasillo para ir en busca de los pastelillos. Teniendo a los postres como su salvavidas sólo le restó encontrar algo para beber.

"Permiso"

Incomoda por adentrarse a una cocina desconocida localizo rápidamente el refrigerador, para su buena suerte había leche fresca, sirvió un poco de ella en un vaso limpio y metió el mismo al microondas, pero por más que tecleaba el tiempo y daba iniciar el maldito no comenzaba. Maki se negaba a creer que era tan inútil como para no poner a iniciar un aparto tan sencillo como lo era aquel, si bien es cierto que su trato con los aparatos domésticos era casi nulo, no creía que fuese tan difícil utilizarlos.

"Por favor, funciona ya..."

Era ridículo hablar con un objeto inanimado pero todo iba de acuerdo a su desesperación... tal vez debía llevar la leche fría, pensó justo antes de que por fin comenzará a girar el plato del microondas, lanzó un cansado suspiro y esperó.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Kotori ésta se encontraba en la misma posición.

"¿Tenías problemas con el microondas?"

"¿Se escuchó?"

Maki se sonrojo.

"Un poco"

"Agh, ese aparato está defectuoso"

Con el ceño fruncido Maki se deshizo del papel que recubría uno de los pastelillos y lo acercó a los labios de Kotori.

"E-Espera, antes de comer quiero decirte algo, por favor acércate un poco más"

"¿Qué es?"

Curiosa la menor se acercó, creyó que se trataba de algo al menos vergonzoso así que cuando unos suaves labios se posaron en su mejilla el sonrojo que le procedió no pudo ser oculto.

"Gracias, Maki-chan"

"¡N-No tenías por qué hacer eso!"

Para cortar cualquier palabra procedente de Kotori empujo el pastelillo en los labios ajenos.

"T-Tonta"

* * *

 **Me pase justo por 56 palabras, por favor ignorenlo (?) no pude quitar ninguna así que preferí dejarlo uvu. Así que primera petición hecha~ al inicio no fue sencillo, pero espero haber conseguido un poco de las personalidades de cada una ; ; ¿Más peticiones? ¿Reviews? Cualquiera es bien recibida, gracias por leer.**

 **PD: NozoNico & YohaRiko están en proceso, sólo quise terminar antes éste para dar más opciones de pareja.**


	4. HonoUmi

**HonoUmi — " El dolor nunca desaparece"**

A pesar de que dejé este barrio hace ya mucho tiempo, todos los días paso por su casa. El camino lo conozco a la perfección, sé cuántos pasos debo de dar antes de estar en su hogar, pero siempre el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia me hace perder el sentido del tiempo y cuando menos lo noto estoy ya frente a su puerta. Nunca he tocado el timbre y aún me sorprende jamás encontrarla en el camino o ser descubierta, al menos el destino se compadece de mí en ese aspecto. Después de hacer mi recorrido me senté en una banca del parque cercano, desde ahí observó el panorama, recordado que fue ahí donde la conocí y como una maldición, su voz llegó a mis oídos.

"¿Honoka?"

Alcé la mirada de prisa, no quería verla pero mi corazón la extrañaba y no dudo un segundo en hacérmelo notar.

"H-Hola, Umi"

"Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti..."

Sorpresivamente me rodeó con sus brazos, su tacto tan firme como siempre. Me permití corresponder su abrazo el mayor tiempo posible e inhalar su aroma con fuerza, lo había extrañado tanto.

"¿Por qué desapareciste así?"

Su ceño fruncido me hizo sonreír.

"Hehe, es una larga historia Umi-chan"

En realidad no, era bastante corta: Te amo y no soporté verte casándote con alguien que no era yo.

"Deja el misterio Honoka, dime"

"Bueno, era tiempo de independizarme, quise recorrer mi camino sola"

"Entiendo..."

Umi mordió su labio, sabía que mis palabras no eran gratas para ella, después de todo habíamos prometido estar juntas siempre.

"¿Y tú cómo has estado Umi-chan?"

"Bien, gracias. He estado encargándome del dojo y la academia de mi madre."

"Oh, por fin."

Ya veo, al final la aceptaron... era de suponerse, sus padres no contaban con nadie más para ser el heredero, además Umi siempre fue la hija ideal.

"¿Y tú Honoka, qué has hecho?"

Pensar en ti, mi cerebro pensó.

"Eh, bueno... cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Trabajo en el periódico, yo me encargo de la sección de tiras cómicas "

"¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

Asentí, era lógico que Umi no conociera mi trabajo; no podía imaginarla leyendo ese apartado.

"Eso es increíble Honoka"

Su sonrisa me hizo saber que en verdad lo pensaba así, Umi siempre sería honesta con ella y los demás.

"Hehe, no es para tanto"

"Lo es, definitiv-..."

El sonido de un teléfono la interrumpió, Umi hizo un gesto de disculpa y atendió la llamada.

"Kotori"

Su sonrisa cambió, era tan radiante que me fue imposible seguir observándola, en su lugar pose mi atención en mis viejas zapatillas, intentando así ignorar su charla.

"¡Honoka! Le conté a Kotori sobre nuestro encuentro, está tan emocionada que ha comenzado a preparar algo especial para ti, por favor ven a cenar con nosotras"

No, no quiero ir.

"C-Claro Umi-chan, me encantará ir... extraño a Kotori"

Y no, no pude negarme a ella.

El dolor nunca desaparece y no sé si estoy dispuesta a seguir viviendo con el.

* * *

 **Éste no estaba en las peticiones que me hicieron, pero simplemente llegó a mi mente y no pude sacarlo de ella3 Me gusta mucho el HonoUmi y tal vez un día de estos regrese con la pareja, pero siendo algo más romántico uvu**

 **¡Gracias por cada review! Sigo aceptado solicitudes de pareja~**


	5. YohaDia

**YohaDia — "Dejó caer los puños sobre la mesa, fastidiada"**

Dia sabía que sus pensamientos negativos sobre cierta kōhai no debían existir, ahora aquella chica revoltosa era su compañera dentro de aqours, pero mientras más la observaba la molestia se hacía cada vez más presente. Yoshiko Tsushima era alguien extraño y demasiado problemático; para sumarle puntos negativos, Ruby comenzaba a prestarle más y más atención a la joven. Agh, Dia detestaba que su hermanita fuese fácil de impresionar y curiosa como cachorro en crecimiento.

"¡Hey, Tsushima, baja de ahí"

La expresión de molestia en el rostro de la menor fue notoria, pero Dia no le dio importancia a los gestos que ella hacía mientras con maestría bajaba del árbol.

"Onee-chan, Yohane-chan no estaba haciendo nada malo"

La ceja izquierda de Dia tembló, segundos después Ruby hizo lo mismo, por supuesto por un motivo diferente.

"¡Tsushima Yoshiko, ese es su nombre Ruby!"

"S-Sí, onee-chan"

La pelirroja se encogió detrás de Hanamaru, sus hombros temblaron al ver pasar a Yohane por su lado.

"Ahora qué, Dia"

La presidenta chasqueó la lengua, suspiró y dio una ultima mirada a las tres jovenes antes de dar media vuelta.

"Tsushima, a la oficina del director"

"¡Qué, eso no es justo!"

"¡Z-Zura! Yo-Yoshiko-chan, iremos contigo"

Ruby asintió, sujetando firme el brazo de la castaña, en realidad no parecía tener muchos deseos de ir.

"Agh, no Zuramaru. Ustedes quédense aquí vigilando al gato, volveré "

"Bueno... pero si necesitas ayuda, aquí estaremos-zura"

"Lo sé, mis fieles pequeños demonios siempre serán el escudo de Yohane"

Yoshiko guiñó un ojo y desapareció por el mismo lugar en que Dia lo hizo.

"Y bien, ¿cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?"

"El tiempo que sea necesario, Tsushima"

La peliazul rodó los ojos. Aquel día su castigo por afectar propiedad de la institución, o mejor dicho, subir al árbol, había sido leer las sugerencias de los estudiantes y clasificarlas, por supuesto todo era una horrible perdida de tiempo, algo que un demonio no podía tolerar.

"¡Ésto es absurdo! Todas las sugerencias son demasiado banales"

Dejó caer los puños sobre la mesa, fastidiada.

"Banales o no, es importante prestar atención a las peticiones de los estudiantes"

"Yo tengo una petición, déjame ir"

"Petición rechazada"

Como si nada Dia siguió leyendo los papeles entre sus manos.

"¡Zuramaru y Ruby me están esperando!"

Yohane intentó hacer resalte en la última.

"No, no lo están. Ellas son chicas buenas y saben que deben ir a casa después de la escuela"

"¿Estás enamorada de mí y por eso me retienes todos los días después de la escuela?"

La inesperada pregunta que sonaba más bien como afirmación logró romper la concentración de Dia.

"¡Basta de decir disparates, sigue con tu tarea!"

"Fufu~ al parecer adiviné"

Yohane se levantó de su asiento y caminó muy lentamente hasta el escritorio principal.

"Ah, sé que mi hechizo funciona en todos los mortales, pero sabes... no debes acaparar el tiempo de Yohane. Los demás se pondrán celosos"

"¡Tsushima, qué crees qu-...!"

De pronto los labios de Dia fueron interrumpidos por un par dedos sobre ellos.

"Shh~ no finjas más "

Yoshiko acarició lento los labios ajenos, sonriendo por el sonrojo que comenzaba a hacerse notar en Dia.

"Tal vez es tiempo de que pruebes el pecado..."

Tranquilamente Yohane fue desapareciendo los centímetros que la separaban, ambos rostros casi unidos antes de que el grito procedente de la mayor retumbara en toda la habitación.

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ TSUSHIMA!"

"Fufu~ con gusto presidenta"

Yoshiko salió de ahí con rapidez, sonriendo por descubrir la forma de librarse de sus castigos.

"Tal vez en verdad es un demonio... "

Dia Kurosawa termino por acariciar sus labios el resto del día.

* * *

 **YohaDia eh, es interesante. Creo que la mayoría de historias van sobre amores no correspondidos o apenas un florecimiento de amor, intentaré en el futuro hacer alguno con la pareja ya estable ; ; ¡Gracias por sus reviews, y peticiones!**


	6. EliMaki

**No rompas muchos corazones — EliMaki**

La mayoría de la gente tiene como festividad favorita la navidad, pasar el tiempo con los seres que amas y un par de regalos hacen felices a cualquiera, pero si a Eli le preguntarán cuál es su festividad favorita tendría que mentir, después de todo no es regular decir que San Valentín es más preciada para ella que navidad, pero no puede evitarlo, desde siempre en esas épocas se vio rodeada de su golosina favorita: el chocolate. Cuando ingresó a un colegio femenino se hizo a la idea de que su día glorioso del chocolate desaparecería, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

"Maki buen día, ¿hoy es un día precioso, no es así?"

"No lo creo, más bien me parece molesto."

"Oh, ¿En verdad?"

Sin querer algo llamó la atención de la rubia, era apenas visible pero sin duda dentro del maletín ajeno había una caja de chocolates. Eli sonrió tenuemente y prefirió no mencionar nada en absoluto.

"Imagino que será un día ajetreado para ti, no rompas muchos corazones Maki~"

"¡D-Déjame en paz!"

Con la misma sonrisa Eli dejó atrás a su kōhai sin emitir palabra, para ella también sería un día difícil, pero valía la pena por el chocolate.

* * *

La jornada escolar había ya terminado. La rubia se acercaba paso a paso hasta su preciado botín, si bien llevaba ya un par de cajas de chocolate en su maletín, el premio mayor aún permanecía en su casillero. Dio un paso atrás justo enfrente del mismo, abrió la puerta de metal y decenas de cajas decoradas cayeron a sus pies.

"¡Harasho!"

La saliva se acumuló en la boca de Eli mientras recogía todo.

"Um... al parecer recibiste sólo un poco más que Umi"

Eli hazlo la vista, sonriendo para la pelirroja con expresión desinteresada.

"Vaya, creí que Umi me superaría"

Guardó las cajas en una bolsa extra y echó una mirada al maletín contrario; aún permanecían ahí los chocolates.

"¿Y a ti, cómo te fue Maki?"

"Agh, y-ya sabes, es un fastidio"

"Comprendo~" Esperó dos segundos antes de volver a hablar. "¿Tú obsequiaste algunos?"

Maki se puso tensa de inmediato, sujetó las correas del maletín y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No me interesa la festividad"

"¿En serio? ¿Y esa caja de chocolates que llevas contigo desde esta mañana?"

Fue inútil que Eli suprimiera la pequeña sonrisa colgando de sus labios.

"E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

Maki dio media vuelta con toda la intención de irse, pero sus pies no se movieron más allá del punto donde se encontraba.

"¿Maki?"

"Sólo cállate Eli"

La rubia dio un paso más cerca de Maki, preocupada de que tal vez hubiese provocado la furia ajena.

"Lo lamento"

"Agh, por qué alguien como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no puede obedecer algo tan simple"

La voz de la pelirroja era diferente, casi con un tono de diversión en sus palabras. Sacó la perfecta caja de chocolates y regresó a su posición anterior, mirar a Eli de frente y soportar la poca distancia entre ambas.

"Feliz San Valentín, Eli"

Eli tomó la caja con cuidado, sorprendida de que ella fuese la propietaria, no imaginó que Maki otorgara chocolates por compromiso, pero momentos más tarde cuando algo suave presionó sus labios supo que no se trataban de ese tipo de regalo.

* * *

 **Si hubiera publicado ésto el 14 de febrero hubiese sido mucho mejor c': ¿Saben que es gracioso? Bueno ni tanto, pero planeaba decir que no me pidiesen ships con Eli porque me cuesta mucho trabajo shippearla con alguien que no sea Umi jajaja. Así que espero que esto haya quedado al menos decente uvu.**

 **Otro punto que quiero tocar, estuve leyendo sus reviews, gracias por todos ellos, me motivan a seguir *^*. El caso es que leí una petición que no sé si fue broma o en serio ; ; me pidieron algo de Nico y Ruby incestuoso -(?) me gustaría que me sacaran de la duda para saber si empiezo a escribir o no. Por cierto, veo que les gusto el YohaDia, deberé hacer en el futuro algo más de ellas.**


	7. DiaMari

Inaudito, era simplemente inaudito. Dia debía pasar por alto todas las veces que encontraba a Mari flojeando en la oficina de la directora, pero ignorar el hecho de que la rubia en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación era demasiado. Dejó la pila de documentos que llevaba consigo sobre el escritorio, causando un fuerte ruido que resonó en la habitación. Los hombros de Mari saltaron por la sorpresa mientras sus párpados lucharon por mantenerse abiertos.

"Good morning, Dia"

"¡Deberías estar encargándote de los archivos!"

"¿Archivos?"

La rubia frotó su ojo derecho, aún se encontraba demasiado dormida para conectar ideas.

"Directora Ohara, si no está dispuesta a encargarse de sus funciones debería dejar el cargo"

"Mou~ No me hables por mi apellido"

"No tengo porqué referirme a usted de otra manera"

"¡Claro que sí! Eres my girlfriend, my beautiful girlfriend!"

"Estamos en el colegio, eso no importa aquí "

"¿Hm?"

Mari se levantó de su asiento, la sonrisa en su rostro dejaba claro sus intensiones.

"Ayer cuando me besaste no parecía preocuparte estar en el colegio~"

"¡E-Eso fue porque tú te abalanzaste encima y no pude apartarte!"

"¿Oh, really?"

Mari entrecerró los párpados y mordió muy lentamente su labio inferior aún con una sonrisa.

"Recuerdo perfectamente tu lengua en mi boca, Dia~ "

Los pómulos de la pelinegra ardieron de un segundo a otro, su expresión era una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza indescriptibles.

"¿No hay nada que quieras decir, Dia?"

"¡H-Haz tus deberes y déjame en paz!"

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil dio media vuelta, las puntas de su cabello golpearon las mejillas de Mari al intentar escapar de ahí, pero no pudo ir más allá debido a la presión en su espalda y los firmes brazos sosteniendo su cintura.

"Haré mis deberes, pero necesito un incentivo"

"¡Deja de estar jugando!"

Dia intentó quitar el agarré de su cuerpo, pero la fuerza ajena era mayor o tal vez secretamente no quería que la unión desapareciera.

"do you wanna play with me?~"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Lo tomaré como un sí"

Mari capturó el lóbulo de la oreja ajena, sonriendo ante el ligero jadeo que salió de Dia. La poca resistencia de la pelinegra fue desapareciendo mientras Mari se divertía con esa sensible parte de su cuerpo. Dia podía parecer demasiado dura, pero la rubia sabía muy buen como lograr que se derritiera en sus brazos.

"M-Mari, alguien puede entrar"

La presidenta del consejo se atrevió a hablar justo cuando un par de manos traviesas se colaron dentro de su blusa.

"No, no. Todos debes tocar antes de entrar a la oficina de la directora, excepto tú, por supuesto ~ "

Pero Mari olvido que esa regla se ajustaba únicamente a los mortales, por lo cual cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par ninguna de las de 3er año supo cómo reaccionar.

"¡Mari, Dia volvió a casti-...!"

Las palabras restantes murieron en la garganta de Yohane, y así con expresión de desinterés dio medía vuelta saliendo de ahí, al parecer no era el momento indicado para hablar de su 'injusto' castigo.

"Mari..."

Dia pronunció aún con las manos ajenas sobre su abdomen.

"¡Deja de consentir a Tsushima, ya!"

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza ; ; ya tengo varios drabbles escritos pero no tenía internet en el ordenador y me fue imposible actualizar antes. Ademas, perdí mi móvil y ahí había otros escritos que me habían pedido, pero sin duda los tendrán, tarde pero estarán.  
Pd: perdonen mi horrible ingles ; ;

¡Aún acepto pedidos y gracias por leer!


	8. YouRiko

Cómo tus sentimientos pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, ¿Acaso son tan débiles que ante la presencia de un extraño se rompen? You se niega a creerlo aún después de sentir, de saber como el amor que sintió por tantos años se veía opacado por un nuevo sentimiento, por una nueva persona. Ella era bonita, amable, considerada y hasta cierto punto tierna. Pero cualquiera de esas cualidades eran posibles de encontrar en Chika, su amiga que amaba más que a nada, aunque en ese momento su pensamiento podía debatir si se trata de una realidad o una mentira propia. Entonces por qué, por qué su mente insistía tanto en rondar en la imagen de la pelirroja... por qué ella era especial y Chika dejaba de serlo. Tan sólo deseaba tomar su propio corazón y estrujarlo hasta saber cuál era esa realidad que se ocultaba entre la niebla de su indecisión.

"You, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

La peligris pasó saliva, estaba nerviosa por toparse con aquella en quien había pensado todo el día.

"H-Hey, Riko-chan. Estoy bien."

"¿En verdad? No lo parece... tenías una expresión diferente en el rostro "

"No sé a qué te refieres. "

Pasó la palma de su mano por la nuca, sin atreverse a mirar lo bonito que lucían los ojos de Riko.

"¿Y Chika-chan?"

You se maldijo por mencionar exactamente el tema que deseaba esquivar.

"Me parece que está con Dia, no estoy segura"

"Espero que no tarde mucho o tendrás que esperarla para ir a casa "

"¿Quieres qué me vaya ya?"

Riko cubrió sus labios ocultando una sonrisa. Pero You no comprendió el tono de broma que iba en sus palabras.

"¡No, n-no quise decir eso!"

Agitó sus manos intentando remediar el posible doble sentido de sus palabras.

"Haha, lo sé, es sólo una broma"

"¡Riko-chan, no hagas eso de nuevo!"

Las mejillas de You estaban sonrojadas, era otro detalle nuevo que Riko conocía de su compañera.

"No pensé que pudieras sonrojarte así... "

Sin tomar demasiado atención a la magnitud de sus palabras y actos, Riko se inclinó más, observando de cerca el sonrojo que parecía aumentar.

"Oh, estás sonrojandote más "

Parece ese momento el rostro de You podría fácilmente competir con el tono de cabello de Ruby.

"¡Ahh, Chika, Chika-chan viene ya!"

Desesperada por querer perder ya la atención de la pelirroja apuntó hacía el pequeño punto naranja que iba tomando más forma con el paso de los segundos.

"¡Perdón por la tardanza!"

Chika llegó agitada, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas en un intento de descansar y recuperar el aliento.

"No te preocupes, no fue demasiado tiempo"

Riko la recibió con una sonrisa, lo mismo que hizo You después de superar su nerviosismo previo.

"¿Nos vamos a casa ya?"

"Claro"

You asintió en silencio viendo como ambas chicas caminaban frente a ella. Esas sonrisas mutuas y ligeros roces en sus manos eran aún más difícil de sobrellevar que la confusión de sus sentimientos.

* * *

No me golpeen por favor ; ; prometo recompensarlos con mucho NozoNico/YohaRiko/YohaDia. Serán las siguientes historias sí o sí, sólo que esta ya la tenía escrita y salvada.

Estuve viendo las peticiones y recordé una 'regla' que había pensado, no sé si les parezca bien o mal, pero dado que la mayoría de los escritos son de parejas crack, me parece correcto que sean las únicas que se puedan pedir uvu. Con ésto descarto peticiones de parejas populares, no es necesario mencionarlas porque ustedes ya las conocen (?) sólo haré aquellas peticiones {KananMari} que me han pedido antes de este aviso. Sin más que decir, gracias por seguir leyendo!


	9. NozoNico 2

_Lo siento, perdón_ , _no quise lastimarte._ Mordí el interior de mis mejillas para evitar decir cualquiera de esas difíciles palabras. Ni siquiera tenía el derecho para pedir perdón si era yo la causa de su dolor.

"Nico, ¿Todo bien?"

La pelinegra miró a Eli, por un momento un rastro de furia fue notado en sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápido que la rusa no supo si había sido producto de su imaginación.

"¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? En fin, me alegro que por fin se dejaron de estupideces y decidieron formalizar su relación. Felicidades."

"Gracias Nico"

Elicchi tomó mi mano, sus mejillas aún sonrosadas eran lindas pero no era fácil para mí prestar atención al bonito gesto si la tristeza de Nico era palpable.

"Te veo más tarde Nozomi, tengo una junta con la directora"

Elicchi pareció pensarlo por un segundo antes de besar mi mejilla y dar media vuelta por el pasillo.

"Me voy"

"Nicocchi, espera"

Para mi sorpresa ella se detuvo, no giró el rostro pero sabía que no podía pedir más.

"¿Estás bien?"

No pude detener mis labios, era una pregunta tan fuera de lugar. Vi como sus puños se apretaron y me preparé para lo peor.

"¿Por qué la escogiste a ella?"

"Yo no... no quería verla sufrir"

Nico lanzó una risa al aire, una tosca que expresaba toda su molestia.

"¿Y yo? ¿No te importó que yo sufriera?"

"Tú eres fuerte Nicocchi"

Nico pareció pensar por un segundo sus palabras, sus labios tiesos formando una perfecta linea fueron cediendo.

"Tienes razón, yo no necesito de nadie a mi lado y menos de alguien que usa pretextos estúpidos para responder"

Sus hombros cayeron y pareció mirarme casi con lastima. Yo no tenía demasiado qué decir, debía aceptar cada palabra sin más.

"Quisiera desearte que seas feliz con Eli, pero no lo serás. Ni siquiera sé si seras capaz de conseguir su felicidad"

"Lo haré"

"Sé que quieres hacerlo"

Nico suspiró y eliminó la distancia entre nosotras como muchas veces antes, sentí su aliento sobre mis labios y pronto el tacto de los mismos. Sé que estaba mal, pero termine por entregarme en tan sutil contacto; era nuestra despedida.

"Nicocchi"

"Nico, llámame Nico por ahora, tal vez después te permita llamarme así de nuevo..."

Acarició mis mejillas y las estrujó por varios segundos, ambas intentamos hacer el momento lo más largo posible.

"Nos vemos mañana Nozomi"

"Hasta mañana Nicocc-... Nico."

Nico dio media vuelta con la frente en alto, limpió discretamente lo que yo imagine que eran lagrimas con su suéter y se fue andando sin más. Ahí iba mi única felicidad.

* * *

 _Tarde demasiado y aparte prometí que sería NozoNico romántico pero falle cruelmente... algún día lo tendrán, lo juro. Para compensarlos hay capitulo doble, así que continúen (?)_


	10. YohaRiko 2

_Consideren como una disculpa el siguiente one-shot._

* * *

 **YohaRiko**

"¿Puedo ser tu pequeño demonio?~"

Un jadeo salió de entre los labios de Yohane, no era una respuesta pero si lo único capaz de articular en ese momento. Cuando había pedido a Lily acudir a su sesión nocturna para invocar al demonio en turno jamás creyó que lo conseguiría y mucho menos que aquel demonio se tratase de un súcubo real.

"¡Y-Yo no soy un hombre, no obtendrás nada de mí!"

Fue lo primero que pudo decir, era cultura general que aquellos demonios sólo atacaban a los hombres por lo tanto no tendría sentido que ella siguiera ahí, aunque...

"No finja ignorancia, mi ama~"

Sus labios calientes sujetaron la pequeña oreja de Yohane recorriendo toda la orilla con tranquilidad y dejando saliva a su paso. Era divertido ver como la joven invocadora no hacía más que encogerse contra la pared.

"¡De-De-Deja a Yocchan!"

Riko quien se había mantenido en un rincón observando todo el espectáculo por fin fue capaz de moverse, aún parecía irreal la escena vivida hace poco.

"Oh, ¿Y tú eres?"

"S-Soy amiga de Yocchan, debes dejarla ya"

El súcubo miró de arriba a abajo a la pelirroja, sus rodillas temblorosas no hicieron más que sacarle una risa sincera.

"Cariño, te gustaría... "

Los dedos del súcubo se arrastraron hasta el lazo del uniforme de Yohane quitandolo en un instante y comenzando a desabotonar su blusa.

"Quieres ver, ¿Cierto?"

"¿Q-Qué? No, no q-quiero. ¡Yocchan, dile algo!"

Yohane abrió los ojos fijándolos en Riko y como si aquello le brindara fuerza se retorció intentando apartar al demonio de sí.

"Oh, oh. ¿Qué sucede, mi señora? ¿No soy lo suficiente hermosa?"

La entidad se apartó de Yohane y muy lentamente bajó el pequeño cierre de su chaqueta dejando ver su falta de sujetador. Yohane intentó, en verdad lo hizo, mas su mirada cayó en el par de pechos frente a ella. ¿Acaso podía ser culpada? Los súcubos eran demasiado atractivos.

"Al parecer sí te gusto~"

Con una sonrisa pícara el demonio sujetó las dos manos de Yohane y las llevó hasta sus pechos, gimiendo de manera exagerada al sentirla.

"Ahh~ tóqueme más, por favor"

Yohane ni siquiera hizo el intento de apartarse.

"Mi señora, por favor"

Tiró de ella dejando el rostro de Yoshiko a centímetros de sus pechos, estaba a punto de obligar a que entreabriera sus labios cuando un fuerte jalón la hizo desestabilizarse por un segundo.

"¡Yocchan, reacciona! Dime cómo la hacemos desaparecer!"

El demonio lanzó una risa.

"¿Desaparecer? Eso ya no es posible"

Riko palideció del miedo, conocía un poco los intereses de los súcubos e incubos gracias a las ocasiones en que Yohane los había mencionado por casualidad y podía ya imaginarse que sucedería si aquella cosa permanecía ahí.

"¡Yocchan, por favor!"

Una vez más gritó e intentó tomar a la menor pero fue imposible pues mientras más se acercaba el demonio se movía junto con Yoshiko.

"¡Ahh!~ los humanos pueden ser tan divertidos. "

La pelirroja sintió un par de lagrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas, las limpió al instante pero volvieron a salir.

"Lo sé, querías ser la primera. Pero no sera así"

El demonio sujetó a Yohane contra la pared y sin más besó sus labios con firmeza, hundiendo su lengua de inmediato. No fue necesario seguir sujetando a la menor pues los besos del súcubo parecían relajarla.

"Mi señora, su sabor es exquisito"

Lamió los labios de la peliazul y aprovechó para morder suavemente uno de ellos, causando un jadeo en su victima. De pronto Yohane enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno y sumergió su rostro en la curvatura, comenzando a succionar con fuerza la piel del demonio.

"Ahh~ n-no sé detenga."

"Te devorare..."

Yoshiko quitó por completo la diminuta chaqueta y lamió la piel de su hombro para después aprovechar la posición y articular unas palabras para Riko "Confía en mí" dicho aquello tomó el rostro del demonio y se hundió en un nuevo beso.

Riko quitó la mirada tan rápido como le fue posible, estaba molesta y debajo de todo ese enojo un conocido sentimiento de dolor se hacía más fuerte. ¿Para qué seguía ahí? Era absurdo torturarse con los jadeos del súcubo y los constantes sonidos de besos.

"Estúpida Yoshiko..."

La blusa y capa de Yohane salieron volando por los aires cayendo en los pies de la mayor, Riko alzó la vista y captó las señales que la joven intentaba darle. Silenciosa recogió la capa y anduvo hasta el círculo pintado sobre el suelo, poco a poco empezó a frotar difuminando la imagen gradualmente. Tenía la esperanza de que el demonio desapareciera de igual manera pero no sucedida.

"E-Espera, detente."

La peliazul intentó por todos los medios apartar al demonio de sí antes de que se atreviera a arrancar su sujetador.

"Yohane-sama, quiero sentir su piel"

De un momento a otro la prenda obscura cayó a poca distancia de Riko y eso era algo que ya no podía tolerar. Ignorando cualquier consecuencia o sentido común se lanzó sobre el demonio rodeando su cuello con los brazos y tirándola hacía atrás de tal forma que cayera sobre de ella y le hiciera imposible el levantarse.

"¡Maldita humana estúpida!"

El agarre con manos y piernas que hacía la pelirroja conseguía el propósito de inmovilizar al súcubo.

"¡Yocchan haz algo ya!"

Yohane reaccionó de inmediato, mordió la palma de su mano con la mayor fuerza posible hasta sentir su piel rasgarse y el líquido gotear.

"¡Agh, maldición! Eren no lo hacia ver tan doloroso"

Con un par de lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos vertió el liquido rojizo sobre los labios del súcubo, quien guiada por sus instintos lamió al instante.

"Fufu~ tonta subordinada mía. Tu lazo con este mundo ha desaparecido." Señaló el lugar en donde se había encontrado el circulo de invocación. " Y ahora que has logrado tu cometido desaparecerás en la fría tiniebla"

El súcubo sonrió y dejó de luchar.

"Bien hecho mi señora, pero volveré por usted. Lo prometo. "

Y así como apareció, fue desvaneciéndose de entre los brazos de Riko. Por fin era capaz de respirar tranquila. Yohane tomó deprisa su sujetador, antes de que Lily tuviera la oportunidad de observarla.

"No puedo creer que haya sucedido..."

La pelirroja se levantó del suelo, su mirada fija en el ahora espacio vacío.

"Fufu~ ahora no puedes dudar de mi poder"

En realidad Yohane también estaba sorprendida y hasta cierto punto temerosa. Si Lily no hubiese estado ahí tal vez en ese momento la pureza de su cuerpo ya no existiría.

"No dudaré más"

Lo siguiente que Yohane supo fue la suavidad de los labios de Riko. Había sido un pequeño beso, pero suficiente para acelerar su corazón.

"Yocchan, yo quería ser tu primer beso"

"¿Li-Li-Lily?"

"Borraré todas sus marcas... ¿Puedo?"

Riko delineó con la punta de sus dedos cada mancha rojiza en el cuello y pecho de Yoshiko. La menor todavía no comprendía, o mejor dicho no era capaz de procesar la nueva información, pero no podía resistirse a Lily y menos a pecar a su lado.

"Pu-Puedes hacerlo."

"Yocchan, me gustas"

"Lo s-sé, le gusto a tod-..."

Riko cortó cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar con un beso más intenso que el anterior.

Esa noche se dedicó a borrar la presencia de aquel demonio cruel que había robado lo que ahora legítimamente era suyo.

* * *

 _¿Ya fui perdonada por mi crueldad en el capitulo anterior? :_D ¡Aún hay peticiones abiertas! Ya son menos así que vamos por buen camino. Gracias por leer~_


	11. YohaRiko 3

La expresión pensativa de Yoshiko era algo que Riko había conseguido vislumbrar en un par de ocasiones y ciertamente no podía negar que adoraba contemplarla de esa forma, pero su curiosidad le pedía buscar el por qué de su actitud.

"¿Mi mano es tan interesante, Yocchan?"

Una tenue sonrisa se poso en los labios de la pelirroja, mas su voz parecía no llegar a Yohane, al menos no de manera inmediata.

"Lily, ¿Sabes por qué los mortales usan un anillo para sellar sus vidas en este dedo?"

La menor dio un suave toque sobre el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Riko.

"¿Huh? No, nunca he pensado en ello"

No era necesario preguntar, era evidente que Yoshiko explicaría el motivo.

"Se debe a un rumor convertido en tradición. La gente creía en la existencia de una vena **'** ** _Amoris'_** la cual iba desde el dedo anular hasta el corazón, por supuesto no es más que una superstición. "

"Aún si es sólo una superstición es bastante romántico"

"Supongo"

La habitación se sumió en un nuevo silencio mientras Yoshiko seguía dando la misma atención a la mano de la pianista; de pronto la menor habló.

"Yo no me quiero casar contigo, Lily"

"¿C-Casar? Yo nunca he pensado en ello "

Entre la confusión de Riko había un notorio dolor en el pecho que intentaba ignorar, le parecería tonto sentir aquel sufrimiento por tal declaración, después de todo sólo eran novias y demasiado jóvenes para pensar en algo así.

"Pero quiero pasar la eternidad contigo"

La pelirroja suspiró, cualquier rastro de dolor había sido remplazado por la calidez que le provocaban las palabras de Yoshiko.

"La eternidad es bastante tiempo"

Murmuró Riko con una sonrisa en los labios y parpadeó con culpabilidad al notar una pizca de aungustia pasar por el rostro de Yoshiko. A pesar de todo Yocchan no era capaz entender lo valiosa que era para ella.

"B-Bueno, tú lo aceptaste cuando firmaste el contrato para ser mi amante, si no quieres pasar tanto tiempo conmigo lo revocare y buscaré un nuevo acompañante."

"Yocchan, yo no he dicho que no quiera, tan sólo dije que es mucho tiempo. No deseo nada más que pasar ese tiempo contigo"

De inmediato los labios de Yoshiko se curvearon en una sonrisa, aclaró la garanta y con voz firme habló.

"Lily, mi hermosa diosa descendida, yo, Yohane el ángel caído entrego a ti este presente como símbolo de mi amor."

De un segundo a otro con un chasquido una hermosa argolla apareció entre los dedos de Yoshiko, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

"¿E-Es para mí?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Lily"

Riko no quería tomarla, lucía tan hermosa y costosa que dudaba merecer algo así.

"¿Lily? ¿Acaso no te gusta?"

Nuevamente la duda apareció en los ojos de Yoshiko, ante eso la pelirroja desistió.

"Me gusta, es muy hermosa, pero... ¿No es demasiado para mí?"

"¡Nada es demasiado para ti! Tú mereces lo mejor, por favor aceptala"

Sonriendo Riko cedió sujetando entre sus dedos la argolla y después dejándola caer en la palma de su mano para observarla con mayor detenimiento. Por los extremos parecía una pieza normal pero en la parte media de toda extencion dos metales diferentes se enredaban entre sí creando una pieza sin igual.

"Yocchan, ¿Podrías? "

El final de la pregunta quedó en el aire, pero era evidente lo que la jóven quería al entregar al anillo y estirar su mano izquierda hacía Yoshiko. Riko había fantaseado con una escena así en un par de ocasiones y su vergüenza no se interpondría en ese momento.

"Fufu~ tus tendencias mortales siguen arraigadas a ti, mi pequeño demonio"

Con una sonrisa tambaleante y una pose exagerada Yohane intentó ocultar su nerviosismo a la par que sostenía el anillo con índice y pulgar mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la de Riko; ella sonrió aún más con cada centímetro que la argolla se deslizaba por su dedo.

"Mi amor por ti tuvo un inicio, y al igual que esta argolla, no tendrá un final"

Riko no resistió más y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos hacía la menor, enredando su cuello y oculta su rostro en los mechones azules.

"Yocchan, te amo, gracias "

"L-Lily, yo también t-te amo"

Impregnada de la misma emoción, Yoshiko envolvió la cintura ajena con cariño; había válido la pena vender algunos de sus artilugios más valiosos.

"Por cierto... ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer aparecer la argolla entre tus dedos?"

Riko se apartó lo suficiente para observar el rostro de Yoshiko con curiosidad.

"Oh, ese ha sido un hechizo sencillo. ¿Quieres ver como hago desaparecer el lunar de Dia?"

"¡Yocchan!"

La pelirroja comenzó a reír de sólo imaginarlo.

"Es broma~ por ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer "

"¿Huh? ¿De qué se trata? "

Un momento más tarde, cuando Riko sintió los suaves labios de su novia presionarse contra los suyos supo que tenía razón, aquello era más importante.

* * *

¡Aún estoy debiendo el KananMari, lo sé! He intentado pensar en algo para ellas pero se me dificulta :c

Las peticiones siguen abiertas~ aunque la ultima vez noté que el tema no subió (?) no sé a qué se deba, pero espero que en esta ocasión muestre la actualización, así que nada, puede ser que los anteriores dos capítulos aún no los hayan leído.


	12. DiaRuby — Perdón

Dia conoce el sentimiento escondido en los ojos de su hermana, era el mismo que ella oculta en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

"Onee-chan"

Ruby se acerca, cautelosa, esperando alguna señal que le impida continuar. Al no llegar hace puños sus manos y habla con notable tristeza en sus palabras.

"Te irás mañana, ¿Cierto?"

"El avión sale a medio día, debo ir temprano a la terminal"

Dia sabe bien a dónde llega tan sencilla pregunta y no duda en girarse dando la espalda a su hermana.

"¿Volverás para vacaciones?"

"Aún no he partido y tú pensando ya en las vacaciones..."

Un silencio largo cae sobre la habitación. Dia no da media vuelta ante la curiosidad de saber porqué el silencio de Ruby.

"Ruby te quiere... "

"También te quiero Ruby, hemos hablado ya de esto. Cumplirás 16 años y deb-... "

"¡R-Ruby te quiere de forma diferente!"

La calma en los ojos de Dia desapareció por un breve instante, lo suficiente para pensar que aquello que suponía era incorrecto, imposible.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Dia pregunta tan sólo para zanjar la pequeña duda que se niega a irse.

"Ruby... "

La pequeña baja la mirada y sus hombros comienzan a temblar, el poco valor que había tenido iba desvaneciendose.

"¿Estás haciendo todo esto para dormir conmigo hoy?"

"No, onee-chan..."

"No es bueno mentir, lo sabes bien Ruby"

La pelinegra suspira y gira lentamente sobre sus talones, posa su diestra sobre el cabello rojizo y suave brinda caricias en el mismo. Desea cambiar el tema con urgencia, aún por mucho que quiere escuchar lo que tanto anhela.

La distancia sin ser demasiado reducida es suficiente para que Ruby se eleve sobre la punta de sus pies y bese suavemente los labios de su hermana. Dia parpadea intentando salir de su asombro mientras Ruby al no hallar rechazo sujeta las tersas mejillas ajenas y con cortos besos sigue colmando los labios que ansía. Pronto la mayor de las dos se rinde ante la ilusión que consume por completo las escasas partes de ella que le suplican detenerse. No importa si los besos son torpes, ninguna era capaz de pensar en sustituir el momento por el sinfín de fantasías que ambas crearon en sus mentes, después de todo, esta era la realidad que se habían negado por tanto tiempo.

"Ruby... "

Dia susurra empapando los labios ajenos con su aliento. Siente lágrimas recorrer el rostro de su hermana y también las propias bajar por sus mejillas. No es dolor, no es arrepentimiento, es tan sólo una mezcla de felicidad y temor al mismo tiempo.

"Onee-chan, Ruby nunca dejará de quererte"

La mayor sonríe y con sus pulgares limpia las lágrimas ajenas. Era lógico que aún en esa situación su hermana esperara una reprimenda; sin embargo no se siente con el derecho a hacerlo.

"Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte"

No importa que tan irreal era el momento, Dia tenía la oportunidad de asegurarse que no era un sueño a través de los labios recién descubiertos.

* * *

 **Muchos podrán estar diciendo, ¡¿Pero qué es esto mujer?! Y yo me pregunto lo mismo (?) No las shippeo, pero después de oír una canción no pude sacar esto de mi mente. Se que fue apresurado, pero recuerden que son drabbles y debo ir directamente al punto. Al ser un amor entre hermanos, algo prohibido, me hubiese gustado explayarme más, pero ni modo c':**

 **Estaré actualizando nuevamente está semana, tengo algo más por ahí ~ también el KananMari está casi listo, gracias por las ideas jaydisita.8709!**


	13. KananMari — Aprendiendo a nadar

El calor abrasador de la playa no podía compararse con el del cuerpo de Mari al conocer la belleza que tendría como instructora. En realidad 'conocer' no era exactamente la palabra correcta, Mari conocía muy bien a la joven, después de todo era una de las empleadas del hotel de su padre y ella no perdía oportunidad para observar el cuerpo ajeno siempre que le era posible. Y ahora no se limitaría únicamente a observar.

"Hi~ Soy Mari, tu nueva alumna"

La rubia fue acercándose hasta la orilla del mar manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Oh, m-mucho gusto, soy Kanan. Es un placer conocerla. "

La peliazul no perdió tiempo en inclinarse respetuosamente. Atender a la hija del jefe la ponía nerviosa debido a su importancia.

"No necesitas llamarme de usted, tenemos la misma edad, darling~ "

"Oh, sí, claro... perdón "

Kanan pasó su diestra por detrás de la nuca, debía encontrar la manera de ser respetuosa pero también informal.

"¿Te parece bien si comenzamos? Traje un par de flotadores por si son necesarios"

Con una sonrisa gentil, Kanan le señalo varios diseños de flotadores sobre la arena, desde los comunes aros hasta chalecos salvavidas. Mari casí sintió nostalgia al recordar aquel momento de su infancia donde había aprendido a nadar.

"So cute, pero no serán necesarios, right? Tú estarás conmigo en todo momento"

"Viéndolo de esa forma, tienes razón"

La sonrisa de Mari se ensancho, había sido muy sencillo convencerla.

" Iniciaremos desde un lugar donde no sea demasiado profundo, podrás ponerte de pie así que no tengas miedo "

"Perfect!"

Kanan ofreció su mano y en cuanto Mari correspondió el gesto fue caminando hacia el mar, adentrándose poco a poco, siempre al pendiente de su aprendiz.

"El agua es cálida en esta época del año, hiciste una buena elección al desear aprender ahora "

Estando a una profundidad prudente Kanan dio la media vuelta para quedar justo enfrente de la rubia.

"Bien, comenzaremos con el pataleo, sostente de mí y deja que tu cuerpo se mueva con el mar, yo estaré siempre atenta. "

"You're so cute"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Nothing~"

Mari no tardo en hacer lo que le habían indicado sujetando las manos de Kanan y permitiendo que su cuerpo flotara lo suficiente para hacer el ejercicio.

"Eres muy valiente"

"¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? "

"Bueno, has hecho lo que te pedí sin titubear ni un instante, no es común verlo en alguien que no sabe nadar"

"Es porque mi maestra me hace sentir segura"

Mari le guiño el ojo siendo coqueta, Kanan se limitó a sonreír con agradecimiento. Esa no era la reacción que la rubia esperaba, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que la sonrisa de Kanan era hermosa.

"¿Te parece bien que intentemos con ejercicios diferentes? Parece que esto lo dominas bien"

"Claro, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Intentarás flotar boca arriba, puede ser bastante aterrador al inicio, pero no hay nada que temer"

"Porque estás tú"

"No exactamente..."

El tono serio que había usado Mari era justo lo necesario para hacer sonrosar muy tenue las mejillas ajenas. Mari se sintió triunfante.

"¿Así te parece bien?"

En un instante la rubia se encontraba flotando boca arriba con apariencia tranquila.

"Perfecto"

Kanan frunció ambas cejas, era extraño, aún así sujetó la cintura ajena desde un costado para evitar algún accidente. Mari notó ahí una oportunidad, esperó a que una ola la pudiese mover ligeramente para exagerar el movimiento y perder la posición.

"¡KYAAAAA!"

La rubia gritó de manera exagerada y se abrazó al cuello de Kanan con fuerza.

"H-Hey, tranquila, todo está bien sólo fue una ola"

"No more! quiero salir ya, por favor"

Mari escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello contrario y discretamente lanzó aire caliente sobre el, causando un temblor.

"B-Bien, salgamos"

"¿Hoy en la noche?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Salgamos hoy en la noche, te espero en la recepción"

Mari besó delicadamente la piel expuesta y sin más se soltó de la peliazul comenzando a nadar con tranquilidad hasta la orilla. Kanan la vio salir del agua con elegancia, pero ella aún estaba estupefacta como para reaccionar.

* * *

El final fue bastante acelerado pero ya me estaba pasando del limite de palabras :'D por cierto, no sé nadar y nunca aprendí, imagine que así se enseña, si no ignoren todo (?)


	14. Sorpresa

Sakurauchi Riko podía ser considerada por todos una buena chica y como cualquier otra buena chica ella duerme temprano aún si al siguiente día no tiene escuela; sin embargo a pesar de su buena disposición algo interrumpió su sueño en medio de la noche. Al inicio fue un ligero golpe en la ventana pero conforme los segundos pasaban el golpe se transformaba en rasguños sobre el cristal. Riko estaba asustada, demasiado, podía sentir su ritmo cardiaco elevarse ante las posibilidades de aquello que hiciera tal ruido. El sonido cesó después de largos segundos angustiosos, Riko apartó la cobija que cubría su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama. Ahora que comenzaba a pensar con claridad la opción de que Chika estuviera jugandole una broma cruel era la más posible.

"¿Chika? ¿Eres tú? Esto no es divertido"

Riko no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, caminó directamente hasta la ventana y con un movimiento rápido apartó la cortina esperando encontrar ahí a la culpable, pero sólo la obscuridad le saludo. Pasó saliva intentando desaparecer el asfixiante dolor que se posaba en su garganta y con lentitud fue abriendo la puerta corrediza del balcon. No había nada; no obstante la sensación de ser observada por alguien o algo, era palpable. Volvió a su cama con la firme idea de que aquello únicamente había sido una alucinación causada por el sueño. Con la cobija se cubrió hasta el cuello como si aquella tela pudiera protegerla del temor que no deseaba irse aún con ella resistiendo y pensando en otras posibilidades para calmar su inquietud. Cuando se convenció de que estaba siendo paranoica nuevamente el ruido de rasguños volvió, pero esta vez dentro de la habitación.

"Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy soñando"

Riko repitió como un mantra con la esperanza de que aquello al saber que estaba despierta huyera para evitar ser descubierto. Pronto su esperanza se esfumó, un peso extraño se dejaba notar sobre su cama. Riko deseaba gritar, levantarse y huir, mas ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaban. ¿Así es como iba a morir? Se preguntó mientras lágrimas de terror se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

"Meow~"

La pelirroja parpadeó con rapidez haciendo que lágrimas acumuladas abandonaran sus ojos para permitirle ver con claridad. Ahí, justo a un lado de su rostro había un gato de pelaje azul.

"Meow, meow"

El felino posó una de sus patas sobre el rostro de la joven, era suave, pensó Riko mientras usaba los codos para semi-erguirse.

"¿De dónde has salido tú?"

Como una respuesta la cortina de su habitación fue ondeada por el viento; había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

"Meow"

El gato con total naturalidad subió por el regazo de Riko, frotándose contra ella. Pronto la lucidez llegó a su mente, había sido el gato el causante de su temor. Lanzando un suspiro lleno de alivio acarició las frías orejas del felino.

"Eres demasiado travieso"

"¡Meow!"

Riko sonrió mientras examinaba un bulto de pelo que le recordaba a cierta amiga, en realidad todo el felino parecía una versión animalesca de Yocchan, sería gracioso platicarlo en el futuro con ella.

"Neko-san, debo dormir, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?"

Tal parecía que el animal comprendía del todo sus palabras ya que se bajó de su regazo y esperó a que Riko se recostara para después subir nuevamente a sus piernas y acurrucarse.

"Buenas noches, Neko-san"

Alejada de cualquier desasosiego Riko consiguió dormirse en breves minutos. Fue después de escuchar una respiración pausada que indicaba la tranquilidad del sueño, que ante la atenta mirada de los ojos felinos un par de color carmesí le devolvió el gesto desde una esquina de la habitación.

* * *

Acabo de descubrir que se puede actualizar desde el teléfono, he ahí el motivo de mi actualización (?) por cierto, esta historia fue diferente a lo acostumbrado, quería intentar ˋ▽ˊ


End file.
